hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Philippines (Ligaya "Li" Rivera)
If you have any questions about Philippines, ask ''http://iridesong.deviantart.com/''Iridesong (The person who made this fanmade OC) on DeviantArt. Anyone is allowed to use this OC in your creations such as fanfictions, but please don't claim the OC as your own, also please credit me for the OC. I would love to improve this OC, if you want to give your opinion on Li please feel free! Just leave your opinion by leaving a message on my (Iriqiq's) wall or note me on my ''http://iridesong.deviantart.com/DeviantArt page. Criticism is allowed, please tell me if Ligaya is a Mary Sue! 'Please do not edit without Iriqiq's permission. Thanks!' Philippines is a fan made character in the series, ''Hetalia: Axis Powers. Her human name is Ligaya "Li" Rivera. She is also called the Pearl of the Orient Seas, ''and part of the ASEAN. She is the protagonist in a upcoming fan-fiction by http://hetaliafanmadecharacters.wikia.com/wiki/User:IriqiqIriqiq, currently named The Survivor. 'This OC will be redone, completely. ''' Appearance The nation has olive skin and black hair. Although, in bright light, her hair appears dark brown. Her eyes are warm, colored dark brown. Philippine's soft hair is straight, stopping at her elbows. Her bangs are in a swift curve, pushed to the left of her face. It slightly covers her left eye but she can still see clearly in that one eye. On her head, is pink seashells and flowers on the right. Li has a necklace with a cross, since she is very religious. She has little curves and a short height, 5' 3". The nation wears a light aqua blue dress, ending a couple inches before her knee caps. The top part is sleeveless and extends to her neck and around. On the right of her dress, there is turquoise-colored ripple patterns. On both wrists, are bracelets made of pristine,shiny pearls. Ligaya wears brown sandals that she is comfortable wearing. Philippines has a visible scar on the back of her right leg, a few inches below her dress. The scar was from WW2. Her appearance often varies. Nowdays, she appears a little bit stressed due to dealing with a lot of issues. Military Outfit Piri's military is a green, camouflage military outfit. Instead of long pants, she has shorts stopping about three inches from her kneecap. Short like her pants, the nation's shirt sleeve stops two inches from her elbow. A black belt is included in her outfit, as long as a pair of black combat boots. Her flowers are removed from her hair and replaced with one single sampaguita flower, carefully placed on the right of her head, slightly above and to the right of her right eye. The single flower resembles courage in her country. Her cross necklace was not removed from the outfit, nor her pearl bracelets. Personality Philippines maintains a kind demeanor. It's common that other countries or humans become friends with her. When she meets new people, she's hospitable. Piri doesn't keep opinions to herself, unless it's a important subject that will change how others would view her. The Filipino likes jokes, and usually isn't alone. The nation is outgoing, and she is fond of singing. She even has a karaoke machine in her house, and you can find many in her homeland. Sometimes, when she talks, she makes mistakes with he and she. For example, she might mistake a boy for a girl, or vice versa. The nation is very quiet when a conversation is about WW2. Piri is devoted, very religious and superstitious. Philippines loves mangos and other fruit, and is a anime fan. She has a extreme fear of typhoons, because she is been affected by typhoons so often. She favors warm weather but dislikes cold weather, because she can get rather cold easily. Relationships * America '''Philippines view America as a very close friend, since he helped her in terrible crises. They hang out often. She trusts the American a lot, and considers him as a best friend. * '''China '''Philippines and China are enemies, they don't really get along with each other. * '''Japan '''Philippines and Japan are close friends, but Piri is really quiet if they talk about WW2. Like her friendship with America, they hang out often. She will usually leave the area if the topic WW2 comes up in the conversation. She can depend on him and sees him as a good ally and a good friend. They have known each other for a long time, around 12 century AD. * '''Spain '''Li sees Spain as a close relative, and they treat each other like family. Sometimes Spain is protective of Philippines. They were enemies when the first met, but things have changed. * '''Malaysia '''They are friendly with each other and close, almost like siblings. They have a good relationship but now current rivals, but they are still friendly to each other. * '''Indonesia '''They are friendly with each other and close, like Malaysia, they are almost like siblings. They are friendly rivals. * '''Other Nations '''Philippine's feelings for other countries are rather neutral, she really doesn't have a opinion until a nation comes in contact with Ligaya. History Coming soon, or later at least. Not many details will be added due to the fact I haven't found many resources of Philippine's history. If you found a accurate source please leave a message on my wall, but it's your choice. Wikipedia and school is my only resources, I'll start later. The Survivor This is currently under construction, please wait later for further information given. Salamat! This is the only official information so far; Philippines tried to be the hospitable one, the one who gave her all. Ascending from her ruins of WW2, she finally came back to her old self. But she felt like she was behind a mask she held in front of her, so she tries to remove it. Philippine's Marukaite Chikyuu Under construction 'Artwork Gallery ''Soon. If you want to add artwork of Ligaya, please add your artwork and add a caption of a source where your artwork can be found. I don't permit any stolen art in this gallery, so please post art that '''only '''you or a collab with another person have done together. Salamat. Pairings of Philippines with another character is allowed, but please be careful. I don't want this page torn down by haters because they dislike a pairing with Li or they don't like Li their self. Trivia * Philippines originally had a curl, but it was quickly removed. * At one point during Li's younger years, she had short hair. This was during WW2, and before then. Sources Japan and Piri's realtionship History -- --Category:Female Charecters Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Philippines